


Goose Among Us [Fanart]

by FredTheDinosaur



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, cartoon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredTheDinosaur/pseuds/FredTheDinosaur
Summary: It is a lovely day on the ship and you are a horrible goose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Goose Among Us [Fanart]




End file.
